bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Epsilon Dragora
) | birthday = October 8 | age = | gender = Male | height = 5 Foot 11 Inches | weight = 155 Pounds | blood type = AB - | affiliation = Quattro Spirituale Potenza Predatore | previous affiliation = Mukō Empire | occupation = Apprentice | previous occupation = Subordinate to Reborn Mukō | team = Henkō No Kōdo | previous team = Luz del Alba | partner = Mōka Raiotto | previous partner = Reborn Mukō (Mukō Empire) Koda Ketsueki (Luz del Alba) | base of operations = Code Castle | relatives = Axel Dragora (Brother) Psi Dragora (Mother) Duncan Keys (Father) | education = | shikai = Anchi Ryūjin | bankai = Not Yet Revealed | manga debut = Bleach: EN | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = Naoya Uchida | english voice = Neil Kaplan | spanish voice = }} Epsilon Dragora (イプシロンドラッグオーラ, Ipushiron Doragguōra) is the son of Psi Dragora and the youngest in the Dragora Clan. He is currently in possession of Clean Slate, an artifact that belongs to his family, and was the previous partner to Mōka Raiotto. He and Kyokai Okami are considered the main protagonists of Bleach: Ephemeral Nightmare. He is also classified as a Hot Headed Playboy. Appearance Epsilon has a characteristic red hair, which shines in every bit of light. The intensive color is genetically conditioned, and is wild and spiked in every direction. On the left and right side of his face is long bangs, which give him a framed looking appearance. He also takes good care of it, usually brushing it away from his eyes, and keeping it combed when need be. His eyes, which are a signature trademark of the Dragora Clan, have ripples in them. However, instead of being purple, his are red, and usually only appear to be this way when enraged or determined. He is roughly around 6 feet tall, and weighs 160 pounds. He has a cut on his back, which is part of his training (when his Zanpakutō spirit was manifested). He usually walks around wearing a black tuxedo and a white shirt. The tie is dark red, and usually symbolizes his flame affinity. Within his pocket is a pack of cigarettes, which his mother use to smoke a lot before she died. He originally didn't smoke, but from time to time he has been seen with a cigarette in his mouth. Personality Like most Dragora, Epsilon often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. He has a smart mouth, and usually back talks everybody he meets. He is highly attracted to gorgeous women, and usually finds himself going all out when in the presence of a woman, even if it isn't needed. He is considered one of the hardened Dragora Clan members and often has a rather scary appearance. He believes that emotions set people apart in this world, and will never be afraid to cry in the open if feeling the need to. He also seems to have a reacquiring problem of releasing flames when angry, eventually earning the nickname Hot Head Dragon. He usually has a short temper and is seen attacking those who disrespect woman and other things he cares for. He refuses to ever hit a girl, and usually loses in his fight with him. However, he never once has been shown to take the punches from women, since he does believe in self defense. If he is trying to prove a point, he will simply push a woman (in battle), but will never strike them. His anger scares both friend and foe, and he usually attacks both if he his angered at them. He has a rather comedic nature, and usually shows it within battle, referencing cartoons and other stupid things in order to get a laugh. History In Progress Equipment Hakushi No Jōta (白紙の状態, Japanese lit. for "Clean Slate"): This item is very important to the Dragora Clan, and was given to Epsilon the moment his mother died. It is considered both an heirloom and a relic of his family, and holds special powers. One of these powers is the ability to change shape, allowing him to force the item into any weapon he wishes. However, he decided to keep it within his mother's original form, a Gunbai. The Japanes war fan-shaped item is usually placed on his back, or folded to fit within the sheath of his Zanpakutō. *'Modosu' (戻す, Japanese lit. for "Return"): The original function of the Gunbai was to signal troops, and was used by Japanese generals. In some cases it was said to be able to generate wind, much like a normal fan, when strung. However, with the help of Epsilon's , he is able to increase the force of the wind generated. He can also create a thin layer of energy around the Gunbai, allowing him to cushion the attacks that come at him. With a thrust of his palm to the Gunbai's back side, he is able to send the force from the attack back at the target, but with more then triple the force. He is even able to return a 's arrows with a simple swing, and separate Heiliges Feuer as if it was normal fire. *'Taiyō Epitafu' (太陽エピタフ, lit. "Solar Epitaph"): Within the lore that the Dragora Clan follows, the Gunbai was said to be a weapon that could extinguish and fuel the power of a Dragon's flames. This is mostly why a majority of the Dragora carry around a Gunbai. However, the artifact has the ability to produce the yellow flames of Sonzai No Bochi, and increase it's power. When swinging the Gunbai, the littlest spark of Taiyō Epitafu can be ignited into a vortex of flames. It also removes part of the flame's abilities, allowing it to burn objects that do not have regret, but cannot burn the practitioner because the self regret law is still in affect. Powers & Abilities : While not better then a captain in combat, Epsilon has proved to be able to out do a lot of the 's captains in spiritual power. The shear force of his is enough to give birth to flames at will, or when angry. It has the capabilities of even scorching the ground of . However, according to his mother and his mentor, his is always affected by his state of mind. It is able to change (much like his Zanpakutō) to ice when reaching a calmer state of mind. However, because of his inability to use ice (as shown with his Zanpakutō's abilities), he chooses to keep his aligned with fire. : Epsilon's version of the is similar to a complete running motion, amplified with power kicks (jumps) and removing pointless movements. His speed is much greater then that of a Captain's and can easily compete with any spiritual being when it comes in terms of speed. His legs have endured so much pain and underwent so much training, that he is capable of running for a long period of time without becoming exhausted. The burst of that is released from his movement, has given his technique the name Afutābānā (アフターバーナー, Japanese lit. for "Afterburner"), and also gave birth to flames when he moved. Sacred Dragora Techniques: The techniques that Epsilon possess are not actually associated to the power he achieved when he became a . The power that he has recently obtained came from him being a member of the Dragora Clan. This ability is known as Sonzai No Bochi, which is said to be the very skill that Dragons used to destroy parts of the earth. The Dragora came in contact with it through a light, which took the shape of a Dragon, and shined down on them. However, each Dragora has a special ability (associated with one of the two epitaphs) that only they can preform. Epsilon's ability revolves around the manipulation of fire, allowing him to control various techniques that the Dragora Clan possess that incorporates flames. *'Taiyō Epitafu' (太陽エピタフ, lit. "Solar Epitaph"): The flame which lays dormant within Epsilon's body is known as the flame of the Solar Dragon. It's ability is to burn those who have regret, and despise the power of the sun. However, in Epsilon's case, he is able to produce a solid orange and red flame that lacks the ability to burn those who regret. The flame instead possesses the ability to augment his already existing flames (which he can produce through the shear preasure of his . When augmenting them, they remain the same color, but take on a yellow hue. **'Buyū No Shin'ō' (武勇の神王, lit. "Divine King of Valor"): Unlike others who have mastered the yellow flame, Epsilon is able to partially transform parts of his body to match the actual ability of the yellow flame. The limb that is encased in the fire is able to burn through both , and regret. However, if he holds any regret within his heart, his limb can be completely incernated, as could his entire body. Though, with the help of his will power, he has added to the ability of the yellow flame. He is capable of forcing it to burn all objects he regrets not destroying, incinerating anything that matches the energy signal until it is nothing. Also, he has proven to be able to completely encase his entire body, but only for 5 minutes at a time. : While a part of the Dragora Clan and a secretive member of the under the leadership of Mōka Raiotto, Epsilon is more skilled in then anything. He prefers to fight with his feet, but is incredibly skilled with his hands. The amount of precision he possesses in a single attack is more procise then a sword swing from a captain-level shinigami. He has also been shown to hold his own against three captains (Mōka Raiotto, Duncan Keys, and Aaron Vasquez) using hand to hand alone. However, being that he did use his hands, he didn't consider it a win. The style in which he uses is similar to "Muay Thai" in the way that it uses powerful front kicks. However, his speciality is kicks that use momentum, which he can gain using his unique method of . His speed is possibly on par with a captain-level when in their Bankai (that is if they have the ability of power augmentation). His techniques revolve around the basic use of , but forbode the use of the hands. His upper body must be in a relaxed state (usually in the pockets) and his awareness must be at it's peak. A single one of his kicks possess the power of 's Sōkotsu'', while a multitude of them are more then triple the power of '''Raiōken. He achieved this level of power through constant training of and the fact that he has a niche for using his legs. While not able to fully master his own fighting style, he has achieved the level where he can reduce the amount of useless movements, in order to create faster attacks. This point of mastery has allowed him to preform his awe-shocking feats while not using any of his powers. While not fully considered a form of , it still uses a number of it's skills, but has them preformed with the feat. It is usually classified as Sentō Ashi (戦闘脚, Japanese lit. for "Leg Combat") by both Epsilon and Mōka Raiotto. *'Kazaguruma' (風車, "Windmill"): A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. It is also the only technique within Sentō Ashi (戦闘脚, Japanese lit. for "Leg Combat") that came from and remained 100% the same. **'Kazaguruma Shōheki' (風車障壁, "Windmill Barrier"): Similar to it's parent technique, the user throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs. However, when another attack is sent at them, they return to an upright position, countering the strike with the tip of the knee. Based on the force, and the direction the knee is being pushed, the leg is released with a jolting force. The abrupt movement causes the damage of the attack to be reduced to zero, and the item/limb that struck the knee, is slowly revolved around in a circle by a series of quick kicks. The attack is basically parried, and then a counter takes place. The counter is simply the Kazaguruma technique. **'Mirā Kazaguruma' (ミラー風車, "Mirror Windmill"): Using swift movements, the user releases continuous kicks toward the opponent. After each kick lands, the user propels themselves up the target's body in a running motion. This motion forces the user to rapidly jab the target in various places while literally running around on their body. The amount of force that is applied to each kick is enough to send any spiritual being flying. However, the speed in which the user moves, allows them to get in over 40 strikes before the force sends the target flying. It also has the ability to counter continuous strikes dealt by the target, and then can reverse the strikes in a parrying formation, allowing for an instant counter attack similar to Kazaguruma, or the techniques original ability. After defeating Mōka Raiotto with Sentō Ashi (戦闘脚, Japanese lit. for "Leg Combat"), Epsilon came to the conclusion that not all opponents can easily be defeated by his legs. The amount of damage they suffered from the punches that Raiotto dealt, made them incredibly weak throughout the rest of the fight. In an attempt to help save himself from defeat, Epsilon began utilizing normal with his hands. The weak, yet fast, punches he threw gave his style the new name of Shigai-sen (市街戦, Japanese lit. for "Street Fighting"). They held no weight to them, and were only designed to distract the target, and cause blood to be drawn (which usually declares the winner of a street fight). However, after the spar was over, Epsilon spent a majority of his training improving his punches. Since his lower body was already above that of an athletic adult's, he decided to make his upper body the same. Though, the training he underwent only maxed the potential of his muscles, and didn't increase them in size. The feats he can preform with his slim, yet toned body, is possibly greater then that of a perfectly fit captain with the ability to preform at master level. Also, with the upper body training, he doesn't need to keep his hands occupied when utilizing Sentō Ashi (戦闘脚, Japanese lit. for "Leg Combat"). He can keep them moving, or up in a protective position when using his kick based attacks. Not to mention, the fact that his hands are now much stronger then his legs, allowing him to demonstrate power as destructive as Raiōken. Zanpakutō Anchi Ryūjin (アンチ竜刃, Japanese lit. for "Anti-Dragon Blade"): It looks like an ordinary katana. However, the guard itself looks like two intersecting Vs, and has a rectangular guard. It's handle is covered in dark red, and it has a dragon insignia just above the tsuba. Epsilon calls it a blade that loves to devour flames, and has a really short temper, much like himself. Trivia *The way he utilizes his abilities are similar to the way my character Kyokai Dragora executes his, on a different website. *Epsilon was the first actual character created by Upzilonz before coming to Bleach Fanon. *Epsilon's theme song is "Over" by Drake, with Cold Play's Viva La Vida beat synchronized in the background. *Epsilon is referred to as Church, only because it is a Habit of mine. Category:Character